1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of producing a light emitting device, particularly to a method of producing a light emitting device that includes a base member, a light emitting element, and a light-transmissive member. The base member is provided with an insulating member and a pair of connection terminals which are arranged at least on an upper surface of the insulating member and each has an exposed portion exposed to the outside. The light emitting element is arranged on an upper surface of the base member and is electrically connected to each of the pair of connection terminals. The light-transmissive member is disposed on an upper surface of the light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device that employs a light emitting element such as an LED can easily achieve a high luminous efficiency, so that it is used in various applications that include a backlight of displays and lighting apparatus. In order to miniaturize a light emitting device that employs a light emitting element, there has been known a light emitting device in which a cavity is provided in a resin package and a light emitting element and a light-transmissive sealing resin (a light-transmissive member) which is used for sealing the light emitting element and which may contain a fluorescent material as needed, are placed in the cavity. JP H08-264842A discloses a side-view type light emitting device which is one example of such a light emitting device.
In recent years, demands for miniaturizing of various light emitting devices that include side-view type light emitting devices have been ever increasing. To meet those demands, other than those light emitting devices in which a light emitting element and a light-transmissive member are placed in a cavity of a resin package, a light emitting device with a configuration that can achieve further miniaturizing has been required. The growing demands are also on the production of such light emitting devices inexpensively and in large quantity.